


Speak Now.

by ShrimpZilla



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan likes when Cullen talks dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dragon age kink meme

            Trevelyan leaned back on the arm of the couch, the paperwork her Commander had brought left forgotten for the moment on the floor. He sat across from her with her feet in his lap and divested of his armor. He was talking about the work he had brought as it had not been forgotten by her very professional man.

            “Mm, I love your voice.” He raised an eyebrow at her but it did nothing to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. With a grin she climbed onto his lap, a leg on either side of his hips. Immediately his hands were on her thighs, gripping soft and hard at intervals. “Anything you say just instantly becomes sexy.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as he nuzzled his face into hers.

            “Oh really?” His breath ghosted over her ear as his voice lowered. A chill ran through her at his bedroom voice. He sucked on her earlobe before continuing. “That gives me the distinct impression that you weren’t actually listening to what I’ve been saying.” Her back arched at the feel of his mouth on her.

            “Guilty,” she responded, biting her lip and rubbing her crotch against his. He chuckled a low and guttural noise against her cheek and brought their faces even. His eyes were dark with lustful thoughts and it made her tense expectantly. She went to kiss him hot and long and hard but he reached up to her face and held it still.

            “Are you listening now?” His voice was rough, gravelly. Her shoulders straightened back as she unconsciously pressed her chest towards him. She went to nod but his fingers still kept her staring at him.

            “Yes,” she whispered. He smirked and gently moved one of her hands from around him. He kissed her knuckles and then took one finger after the other into his mouth, sucking gently. His eyes never left hers. Trevelyan felt her thighs quivering. “Cullen,” she breathed. He ran his thumb over her lips but pulled away just as she tried to take it into her mouth.

            “Touch yourself,” he ordered, pressing her spit moistened hand into the waistband of her leggings. When he released her hand he grabbed onto her ass tight enough to buck against her own hand. He let go of her face then and wound his fingers in her hair, calloused fingertips massaging her scalp. “Touch yourself good,” he warned huskily. “I won’t put my face between those thighs until you’re wet enough for me to drink.” She groaned, tipping forward and using his pelvis to press her fingers into herself. She rested her forehead against his chin, relishing the itch of his stubble and the hot panting of his breath.

            Cullen pressed his mouth to the juncture of her shoulder and neck, biting down on it before rubbing his tongue across it in slow, agonizing circles. She used the pressure and pace to set the movement of her thumb against her clit. She whimpered. “I’m going to throw your legs over my shoulders, shove you up against a wall, and lick your cunt until you scream your throat bloody.”

            “Oh, Cullen, please,” she begged. He pulled his hand from her ass and laid it over her leggings atop her own. He pressed her further into herself. She gasped and felt the rising of the nerves over all her body.

            “Begging me to fuck you, Lady Inquisitor? What would everyone say if they could see you rutting against your own hand like a wanton teenager? Desperate to have me shove my cock as far down your throat, as far up your twat that you’ll be choking either way.” She was beginning to unravel. Her shoulders shaking as pleasure mounted from her core up to her burning ears. She didn’t know when Cullen had gotten so… so… so good at this. It was destroying her. “Should I flip you over, toss you onto the floor and take you from behind. You’d like that I bet. Having your face pushed into the floor with your ass in the air, you dirty little slut.” She moaned loudly, her whole body trembling as she orgasmed.

            “Maker, Cullen, that was magnificent,” she said shakily. She pulled her hand from her pants. Cullen wrapped her fingers with her mouth and sucked greedily on her cum. As his tongue swirled around her fingers she worked her free hand between them and gripped him beneath his pants. His eyes rolled back. “Are you going to jerk yourself off?” She asked playfully as took her fingers from his mouth and tangled them in his hair.

            “Why would I do that?” He asked, his voice deep and rumbling as he brought his lips to hers. They touched barely and the near contact made her feel electric again. “When I have my choice of your mouth,” he kissed her then and his tongue wrangled hers roughly, “your cunt,” fingers pressed against her clit through her soaked leggings, “or your ass.” He snaked his other hand around and squeezed her rear, his fingers digging into the flesh and pressing around the seam of her. She gyrated on his lap, thrusting her breasts into his face. He nuzzles into them, pushing aside her shirt with his nose and biting her nipple. “I could fuck your tits too if I want. I can fuck any part of you I want, when I want, how I want.”

            “Do it, Cullen. Fuck me, Commander.” Her voice squeaked with eagerness. She felt him smile into her breasts, the scar smooth amid the stubble. She felt his hands on her hips, strong hands lifting her up and turning her around. She looked over her shoulder as she felt him adjusting beneath her, pulling his pants down far enough to free his erection before yanking hers down as well. He reached over and drew her legs apart. She could feel his cock throbbing between her ass cheeks. He lifted her again and then dropped her down atop it. She screamed in pleasure as he filled her. His hands grabbed her breasts roughly, rolling the nipples between his sword toughened fingers. Her back arched enough for her cheek to brush against his. He huffed heavy pleased breaths into her ear.

            “I love fucking you. I’m going to fuck you all over Skyhold. I’m going to, fucking, fuck I’m going to cum.”  His hips thrusted wildly and he bit down on her shoulder to stop from crying out. She called out enough for the both of them as the feeling of his climax rose another in her. She moaned as his movements slowed and the waves of her orgasm washed over her. Cullen leaned back against the couch and Trevelyan leaned back with him, resting her head on his shoulder and peering up at him through pleasure heavy eyes.

            “Cullen, where did that come from?” She gasped, her chest heaving still as her heart threatened to burst from her chest and her knees to fall off from the force of their engagement. He took a moment to swallow and catch his breath.

            “Um.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t… Was that wrong? I thought, maybe, you might enjoy…” Trevelyan twisted so that she could look at him. He was glorious, his cheeks red and his mouth working nervously.

            “I loved it.”


End file.
